1. Field of the Invention
This invention pertains generally to curtain draping hardware, and more particularly, to an adjustable bracket assembly capable of being mounted onto a variety of headrails having different sizes.
2. Description of the Background Art
Use of curtains, draperies, miniblinds, or the like are commonplace in homes and businesses alike. These curtains, draperies, or miniblinds are hung from a location above the window opening and suspended vertically therefrom. Often decorative accents, such as finials, are used as finishing touches for interior decoration. The finials can be found attached to the curtain rod, or even the miniblinds and draperies themselves. The drawback to attaching finials to the curtain rods is that movement and positioning of the drapery becomes severely limited. Alternatively, attaching the finials to the miniblinds or draperies themselves have drawbacks such that the finial would move along with the miniblind or drapery, and ultimately may not necessarily rest in a position that is desired. Moreover, the curtain or drapery cannot be suspended over and behind the finial when it is mounted either onto the curtain or drapery itself or even the curtain rod.
Horizontally disposed rods, typically known as curtain rods, are used to support these curtains, draperies, or miniblinds, which allow for opening or closing the same by sliding horizontally along the rod. Due to their functional nature, these curtain rod arc not necessarily aesthetically appealing, and thus, are covered by a headrail that is also suspended horizontally above the window. These headrails provide suitable attachment points for finials, which would eliminate the aforementioned drawbacks of attaching finials to either the curtain rod or the drapery or miniblind. Headrails, however, come in varying sizes to accommodate the many functional requirements and individual tastes, and therefore, individually sized brackets are required.
Accordingly, there exists a need for mounting a decorative finial onto a headrails of varying sizes and without the aforementioned disadvantages. The present invention satisfies this need, as well as others, and generally overcomes the aforementioned deficiencies and disadvantages.